Blog użytkownika:Czekolada111/1.URODZINY
1. URODZINY ''' To wyspa Berk. Mój dom, jeśli to miejsce może w ogóle nazwać domem... Nazywam się Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka III , Ale wszyscy mówią na mnie Czkawka, Znaczy mówiliby gdybym miał przyjaciół, Bliższe kontakty utrzymuje z Pyskaczem, Jes on kowalem na tej beznadziejnej wyspie, Dlaczego tylko z nim się kumpluje ? , Są dwa powody, Pierwszy – pracuje u niego w kuźni Drugi – Tylko on mnie akceptuje, A co zresztą ? , Mama zgineła... została porwana i najprawdopodobniej zabita przez … ''SMOKI ! '' A ojciec o nim to szkoda gadać uwarza że jestem kąpletną poraszką … a nawet jeśli był bym taki Jak inny wikingowie (tak jesteśmy wikingami) to i tak nie miała by dla mnie czasu, Czemu ? Jest on wodzem Berk i to ja niestety w przyszłości będę musiał przejąć ten ,,zaszczyt''.'' '''* * * Nad Berk unosiła się lekka mgła i otulała całą wioske miękkim puchem. Wstałem przetarłem oczy, Było około 5 nad ranem... zawsze wsaje wcześnie, Powtarzam sobie ,, Kto wcześnie wstaje temu Thor daje'' to mi pomaga,'' Chociasz mi Thor jeszcze nigdy nic nie dał, Ogarnołem się i zszedłem po małych drewnianych schodach, Ojca już nie było. - Tak – powiedziałem w myślach – dzisiaj w końcu musi ze mną pogadać, 11 urodziny obchodzi się przecież tylko raz – miałem nadzieje że ojciec chociaż dziś ze mną Porozmawia, Normalnie …. porozmawia, Zjadłem śniadanie i wyszedłem o punk 6 miałem się stawić w kuźni Pyskacza, Ja byłem na czas, ale pyskacz jak zwykle miał jakieś 10-15 minut spóźnienia... -Witam naszego jubilata – powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy -Dziękuje – odparłem i pod moimi wielkimi zielonymi oczami pojawiły się rumience- dobra to co dzisiaj robimy- spytałem przeczesując ręką brązowe włosy -Ty się mnie jeszcze pytasz ?! Jasne że zajmujemy się dalszą bronią na te przebrzydłe gadziny, a coś ty myślał że będziemy tu gawędzić ? - Nie no jasne, już zabieram się do pracy- odparłem i poszedłem do swojej pracowni Te przebrzydłe gadziny to smoki … tak wikingowie od wieków je zabijają... Jak nie zabijesz smoka to jesteś NIKIM, A ja właśnie boje się zabić smoka... i to chyba widzi we mnie mój ojciej Galarete na dwóch chódych badylach która nie powali na ziemie nawet dziewczyny jednym słowem na drugie imię powinnienem mieć na imię porażka. Skonczyłem prace u Pyskacza około 16, Teraz musiałem się iść umyć z kurzu, ponieważ o 20 zaczynało się przyjęcie urodzinowe w twierdzy, Szczerze ? Nie miałem ochoty na nie iść, Tak gdybym jeszcze zdążył chociaż dojść do domu, ale nie na mojej drodze musiała pojawićsię bada tych półgłówków: bliżniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka, Śledzik , Sączysmark no i ona ta wktórej byłem zakochany odkąd tylko ją ujrzałem Astrid... - Co tam Czkawuś – zaczął Sączysmark, z nim to było najgorzej to on toczył ze mną ,,wojne - Smark nie mam czasu na pogaduchy – odpowiedziałem idąccały czas przed siebie - Ach no tak dzisiaj masz urodzinki... no to gratuluje szkoda tylko że jako ostatni ! - Przywal mu – krzykneła Szpadka - Ej.. ja to chciałem powiedzieć – powiedział Mieczyk w kierunku swojej siostry i zaczeli to co umieli najlepiej … bić się - Sączysmark bądź tak łaskaw i zostaw mnie ten jeden raz wspokoju... dobrze !? - nie wytrzmałem i podniosłem głos - Dobra ten jeden raz mogę ci dać spokój, ale pamiętaj tylko jeden ! - odszedł, a za nim cała reszta, oprósz Astrid patrzała na mnie kątem oka, również patrzałem w sumie miałem wiele pytań w głowie czemu za nimi nie idzie, nagle rozległ się krzyk Śledzika: - Astrid no idziesz !? - Tak ! - zaczeła iść po czym przystaneł na moment, lekko odwróciła głowe w moją strone mówiąc- Wszystkiego najlepszego... Czkawka I odeszła, WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO 'te słowa krążyły w mojej głowie aż do momentu gdy nie stanąłem przy ogromnych drzwiach, Było słychać muzyke i okrzyki ludzi, wiedziałem że gdy wejede i tak nikt nie zwrócy na mnie uwagi, tak właśnie i się stało wszedłem i nikt na mnie nawet nie zerknął... - Na odyna co ja tu robię ? - powiedziałem sam do siebie, wiedziałem że nikt nie usłyszy Przeciskałem się przez ludzi, aby dostać się mojego ojca. Gdzy mnie zobaczył lekko się uśmiechnął po czym natychmiast spoważniał, nie odezwałem się ani słowem on zresztą też. Staliśmy tam przez moment, bo ojciec cośmamrotał do pyskacza wreszcze zrobił ruch ręką i zabrzmiała trobą, wszyscy skierowali oczy na scenę gdzie stałem ja i ojeciec, wszystkie oczy były skierowane wjego stronę, nie w moją w dalszej części sali ujrzałem Astrid, ona jedyna jakby miała skierowane oczy w moją stronę. - Dość Czkawka Astrid i ty … Ha masz chyba coś nie tak w głowie skoro nawet odwarzyłeś się tak pomyśleć – powiedziałem w myślach i dopiero wtedy zorientowałem się że mój ojciej konczy przemówienie na moją cześć: -... Wszyscy Hip-Hura na cześć mojego syna Czkawki ! Cały tłum wydał z siebie okrzy, pierwszy razbyłem w centrum uwagi, ja Czkawka, ale cóż gdy tylko ojciec zszedł z podestu wszystkie oczy od razu powędrowały w '''JEGO '''stronę, jak zwykle stanołem w koncie i rysowałem aż do konca ,,przyjęcia.'' '* * * ' Było już późno, miałem się kłaść usłyszałem otwierające się drzwi ktoś wszedł do domu nie mógł być to ojciec bo ten już dawno siedział w fotelu i zasypiał. Zerknołem przez uchylone drzwi na, - To bo durzo zobaczysz przecież tu są schody jaczy łbie ! - sam nakrzyczałem na siebie w myślach Nagle czyjś głos przemówił: -Ale Stoik ty nie możesz go wiecznie unikać, chłopak rośnie i potrzebuje ojca- był to na pewno Pyskasz, przysłuchwiwałem się rozmowie dalej - Wiem przyjacielu, ale ja nie potrafie z nim rozmawiać – odparł mój ojciec - Nie potrafisz czy nie chcesz !? - podniósł głos Pyskasz - Cicho bo nas usłyszy ! - mówiąc to zakrył usta Pyskacza – niechce, nie potrafie co to za różnica, po prostu mnie drażni jego zachowanie... Po tych słowach poczułem lekkie ukłucie, i bez słowa położyłem się spać . '''2. ZMIANY ~~ 2 LATA PÓŹNIEJ ~~ Miesiąc temu skonczyłem lat 13, i w tym czasie troszkę się pozmieniało, A mianowiecie mój ojciec zaczął czasem ze mną rozmawiać, w sumie wszystko zaczeło się po tej jego wieczornej rozmowie w pyskaczem która miała miejsce 2 lata temu. Zwykle co najmniej raz w miesiącu pyta się mnie czy zrobie mu nową broń, Hah nawet mi to leży bo mam co robić w kuźni. Jeśli chodzi o sprawy z Sączysmarkiem to bez zmian, Jest tylko jedna sprawa która mnie zastanawia ale jeszcze jej nie rozgryzłem, a mianowicie … Astrid, Od momentu kiedy powiedziała mi ,,Wszystkiego najlepszego'' co jakiś czas na mnie zerka i czuje się co najmniej dziwnie, bo to w końcu przyjaciółka mojego wroga.'' * * * Gdy wstałem rano o dziwo mój ojciec jeszcze był w domu, zszedłem powoli po schodach, spojrzał na mnie po czym położym talerz na stole i usiadł naprzeciwko mnie. - Och... coś się kroji... - i zaczołem jeść naleśniki z serem jaczym - Synu – odezwał się mój ojciec – co myślisz bym wysłał cię za 2 lata na smocze szkolenie ? - Yyyy... no nie wiem tato – odparłem ździwiony, ja i smocze szkolenie? - musiałbym się zastanowić. Do kiedy mam czas na odpowiedź ? - Najlepiej jak najszybciej, czym szybciej cie zapisze tym lepiej – odparł i wstał od stołu, zaczoł już otwierać drzwi by wyjść, i jeszcze odezwał się przez ramię – Czkawka ? - Tak ? - Zrobił byś mi nowy topur ? Ten się tak troche stępił. - Jasne tato Dokonczyłem śniadanie i pognałem do kuźni gdzie miło przywitał mnie pyskaczem - Co tam młody ?- zagadał - Ojciec chce mnie wysłać na Smocze Szkolenie za 2 lata i muszę jak najszybciej podjąć decyzje - Coś ci powiem Czkawka – odparł wycierając ręce w brudny roboczy fartuch – on i tak cię zapisze na to szkolenie. Najlepiej się zgódź to przunajmnie unikniesz niepotrzebnego spięcia - Może masz racje …. - mruknołem – ale pomysle jeszcze później na razie mam projekt do przygotowania - A, to jaki ? - Ojciec poprosił bym sprawił mu nowy topur - To świetnie. Czkawka przypilnuj teraz interesu ja ide do portu. Dzisiaj powinnien przypłynąć wódz Berserków razem z synem Dagurem - Tylko nie z Dagurem powiedz że żartujesz … Dagur … syn wodza Berserków, Kilka lat temu kiedy tu był chiał mnie utopić, jednym słowem jest walnięty i to bardzo - Przykro mi młody ale ty się będziesz z nim męczył, tak zadecydował twój ojciec - No super może teraz rzuci mnie smokom na pożarcie - Czkawka chyba cię wyobraźnia ponosi, dobra ja ide a ty rób ten topór dla ojca I tyle go widziałem, jednak to nie miał być koniec niespodzianek na ten dzień, nie mineło nawet 30 minut a w mój barka uderzyła z wielkim impetem pięść. Odwróciłem się zobaczyłem piękną blondynke z dwoma warkoczami i niebiańskimi oczami w kolorze morskiej wody. Jednak po zachwycie ogarneło mnie zdumienie przecież to …. Astrid. - Yyy... co ty tu robisz – spytałem zakłopotany – i czemu mnie uderzyłaś - Hah ładnie witasz klientów – powiedział i zerkneła na moje biurku mówiąc – chce nowy topór, tylko taki podobny do tego – pokazała palcem na mój stary projekt toporu - Dpbra no ja.. ja … sne dostaniesz go tylko powiedz na kiedy ? - Możeszmi go sprawić na święta – powiedział dziewczyna i obróciła się na pięcie wychodząc. Jeszcze przez chwile patrzałem za nią odprowadzając ja wzrokiem. Nie wierzyłam w to co właśnie się stało. Astrid była w mojej kuźni i poprosiła mnie o topór i to na dodatek nie jakiś zwykły tylko MOJEGO projektu. Nagle usłyszałem że ktoś dmie w róg... - To pewnie rozpieszczony Dagurek ze swoim ojczulkiem, no nic jutro zajme się toporami – pomyślałem i rzuciłem fartuch na biurko. Biegłem do portu byle tylko zdążyć i grzecznie stanąć obok ojca. Udało się ! Zanim statek dobił do portu stałem już przy ojcu. - O to wielki władca Berserków oraz jego syn – powiedział uroczyście jeden se strażników I wtem ze stadku wyszedł pierw wysoki męszczyzna, dobrze zbudowany. Miał kruczo czrne włosy i długą brode. Mój ojciec przywitał go uściskiem dłoni. Ja nadal patrzyłem jednak na bele którą przedchwilą wyszedł wódz Berserków. Chwile później wyszedł jego synalek Dagur. Miał ogniste rude włosy. Był wyższy odemnie no istarczy o 2 lata. Ale jak dla mnie to jego poziom inteligencji i tak był niższy od mojej. * * * ''' Po biesiadzie w twierdzy ja, ojciec i nasi goście skierowaliśmy się do naszej chaty. Dagur odziwo nie okazywał swojej nad pobudliwości, ale wiedziałem żw gdy tylko zostane z nim sam na sam wszystko się zmieni... - No dzieciaki zmykajcie na góre, a my tu sobie porozmawiamy – powiedział mój ojciec - No i wpadłem... - pomyślałem '''3. DAGUR Ja i Dagur wszedliśmy do pokoju. Gdy tylko drzwi się zatrzesneły wybuchło piekło. Dagur rzucił się na moje biurko i zaczoł rwać co drugi rysunek. - No Czkawuś – powiedział – widze że szkolisz się w rysunku, szkoda tylko że marnie ci to wychodzi – powiedział z pogardą - Napewno lepiej rysuje od ciebie – mruknołem, niestety usłyszał i już pochwili byłem przyparty do ściany, a przy mojej szyji znajdował się topór - Coś ty powiedział Czkawuś ? - Że zapewne masz racje - No ja mam nadzieje, a ta w ogóle to gdzie ty będziesz spał ? - No na łóżku … - odparłem niepewnie - Szczerze w to wątpie - Dobra więc na podzłodze – poddałem sięnie chciałem go drażnić. Noc była cicha i spokojna nie mogłem zasnąć, nie tylko dlatego że Dagur chrapał ale także dlatego że wciąż myślałem o Astrid. W koncu jednak moje oczy same się zamkneły, a ja powędrowałem do krainy snów. Rankiem poczułem ból. Dagur stanoł na moim brzuchu, gdy tylko z niego zszedł zaczołem kaszleć. - Oj, przepraszam Czkawuś nie zauważyłem cię – powiedział oschle - Nieszkodzi... - powiedziałem kaszląc jeszcze mocniej Nagle do pokoju wpadli nasi ojcowie. - Synu nic ci nie jest !? - krzyknoł mój ojciec Pierwszy raz poczułem że jednak mu zależy - Nie... Dagur mni nie zauważył i niechcąco na mnie nadepnoł – odparłem Kaszel powoli ustępywał - Dagur uważaj troche – pouczył go jego ojciec - No dobra dzieciaki idziemy nad wodę się trochę wykąpać – powiedział mój tata Tak, choć nie nawidziłem szczerze Dagura to przynajmniej wtedy kiedy przyjerzdżał wszystko się zmieniało, ojciec był dla mnie miły i czuły, a jeśli nawet było to sztuczne to i tak bardzo dobrze grał rolę troskiwego tatusia. Ja i Dagur ubraliśmy kąpielówki i wyszliśmy przed drewnianą chate. Obróciłem głowe w prawą strone, Na ławce siedziała Astrid zerkała w moją strone, Jak zwykle zresztą. Postanowiłem że się uśmiechne. Uniosłem kąciki ust w góre patrząc się na nią, ona jednak od razu odwróciła głowe w przeciwną stronę i dalej ostrzyła swój stary topór. Po kilku minutach byliśmy na plaży. Odrazu razem z Dagurem skoczyliśmy do wody ale odziwo nie zaczął mnie topić, czułem że ma jakiś inny głupi plan, ale póki co nie zamierzełem się tym martfić. Po około 10 minutach kąpieli ja i Dagur wyszliśmy z wody, jednak zaraz Dagur odezwał się do swego ojca: - Tato ja i Czkawu... to zaczy Czkawka chcieliśmy się zapytać czy możemy iść na klify ? Zamurowało mnie. - Co o tym myślisz Stoiku ? - Niech idą ale na te które są nad nami, chce mieć Czkawke na oku - Dziękujemy – odparł Dagur, chwycił mnie za nadgarstek i pociągnoł w strone leśnej ścieżki. Szliśmy nie odzywając się do siebie. W końcu naszym oczom ukazał się widok na ocean. - To co Czkawuś który pierwszy skacze ? - Skacze !? - krzyknołem - No tak do wody - Ty chyba do reszty zdurniałeś... przecież na dole jest plaża, nie dolecisz do wody... a nawet jeśli to uderzysz w dno - Mam rozumieć że się boisz … ? - No wiesz nie widzi mi się zytnio skakać z kilku set metrów do wody... - odparłem spokojniejszym głosem - Mięczka, ja skacze ! - Chyba oszalałeś... Dagur ! - Licze do trzech – powiedział z szleństwem w głosie - Dagur ! - Raz - Ja ciebie proszę Dagur... ! - Dwa - Zrobie wszystko co zechcesz obiecuje ! - nie wytrzymałem i krzyknołem - Wszystko !? - zapytał z podejrzliwością w głosie - Wszystko Już chciał coś powiedzieć ale z dołu dobiegł odgłos wołania. Nasi ojcowie zbierali się do domu. - Choć z tąd Dagur – odpowiedziałem troche spokojniej – pogadamy w domu. Dagur pokiwał tylko w głową na zgode i razem ruszyliśmy ku dołowi. Już powoli jakaś akcja się toczy :P Sory że taki krótki ale jakbym go nie podzieliła to by było za dużo jutro prawdopodobnie 4 roździał i.... Przerwana na Reklame / Smocza Reklama ... taj jeszcze nie zdcydowałam ... ale mam proźbe napiszczcie w komach która nazwa lepsza - czas jutro do 15 : 00 :p ''' '''Liczę na waszą pomoc, a i jeszcze jedno ! TEN ROŹDZIAŁ JEST DEDYKOWANY UŻYTKOWNICCE : CZYTAJĄCA ! ZA PIERWSZY MIŁY KOMENTARZ :3333 Pa :3333 ' ' ~Czekolada Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania